Miyata Ichirō
Background When Miyata was younger, his father lost to Randy Boy Senior and retired. After hearing that a boxer without strength won't make it to the top, Miyata joined the Kamogawa Boxing Gym in order to prove that his father's boxing is not wrong. When Takamura Mamoru was brought into the gym by Kamogawa Genji, Miyata and Takamura had a friendly relationship. Around the time when Takamura won his second match,Chapter 219, page 2 Miyata was instructed to walk with Takamura after he quit school in order for Takamura to not get into any fights. However, Miyata failed to stop Takamura from getting into a fight with delinquents Aoki Masaru and Kimura Tatsuya, who Miyata believed to be losers. After Aoki and Kimura joined the Kamogawa gym with the goal to land a punch on Takamura, they had their debut match. When they won, Miyata congratulated the two. At the age of sixteen and under his father's coaching, Miyata was already considered a prodigy at the Kamogawa gym. Said to be even better than a four round boxer and having more experience than anyone of the other members, Miyata was only waiting to turn seventeen, in order to apply for his professional licence. History Part I (Volumes: 1-46 & Episodes: 1-104) Part II (Volumes: 46-121 & Episodes: 105-Current) Miyata confronted Ippo about turning down his challenge for a match. When he found out that Ippo did know about it, Miyata realises that Kamogawa Genji turned it because he know the Dempsey Roll was weak to Counters. Miyata wanted to fight a stronger Ippo without any weaknesses. Later, Miyata attended Ippo's match against Sawamura Ryūhei, where he was seated with Date Eiji and Sendō Takeshi. Miyata saw Sawamura used the Dempsey Roll Counters to counter it, but Ippo used the stop and go motion to over come it to win. When Miyata saw that, he was now looking forward to fight a way to overcome it. After Miyata's next title defence was decided prior to Takamura's match against David Eagle, Takamura Mamoru called him in order to arrange a training camp. When Takamura didn't arrive, he went to Kamogawa Boxing Gym to pick him up. While there he watched Ippo struggle against Imai Kyōsuke in a spar. In the car ride to camp, his dad was surprised that Ippo was pushed by a rookie, but Miyata explained Ippo was like a bell, where he makes a different shown based on the boxer. While at training camp, Miyata had a hard time keeping up with Takamura. Takamura complimented him on being able to keep up with him despite being weak. During his free time, Takamura started fishing in order to defeat someone. When Miyata noticed Takamura sucked at it, he gave it a try but he also had no luck. After Takamura continued to make fun of him, in anger, Miyata landed a punch on Takamura. Miyata was shocked that he was able to land a punch on a World Champion, and he started to wonder if there might be something wrong with him. As the camp continued, Takamura pointed out his punches are weak, and planned to show him in a spar. During the spar, Miyata tried to use his speed to land a punch on Takamura, but Takamura easily kept up with him and cornered him. When Miyata tried to use a counter to escape, Takamura easily used his shoulder to block it, and landed a body blow on Miyata knocking him out. Later his dad mentioned he didn't lose in leg speed since he steps were shorter and faster, but Takamura mastered cornering people with in the 6 meter wide ring. He moved the shortest distance possible from one point to the other where it seemed far faster than he actually was. Later Takamura then shown Miyata how to put his full body weight in his punches by having him put his left hand closer to his body. Takamura told him by pulling his left hand away from his body, it made it easier to throw punches, but it lowered his effective power. Where as, if he brought it closer to the body will pull out the power from his back. Takamura also mentioned another issue was his lower body stance, where he has a lack of stamina. When Miyata left, he started wondering if there is something wrong with Takamura's eye, since he has a bad feeling about it. He called Ippo about it, but he wasn't able to confirm anything. Part III (Volumes: 121-Current) Miyata had his eighth title defence as the OPBF featherweight champion. When the match started, Miyata quickly got his opponent to go down two times. However, his punches was not sharp enough, and by round eight he began to get visibly exhausted. Miyata struggled to gather energy for a full-powered punch and received multiple body blows. Miyata then wondered what he's suppose to do if he never crossed Makunouchi Ippo's path again, and was angry he never got to experience Ippo's punches as a pro. Despite the attempts to knock his opponent down, the match ended on the twelfth round with Miyata winning by decision. On the way home, Miyata found a small black cat and taken him home. A few days later at the Márquez, the manager argued with Miyata about the stray cat flyer on the window how no one will claim it. When his manager asked Miyata to keep the cat, he stated that his apartment building doesn't allow pets. When his manager started hitting on Miyata, he mentioned that he might end up quitting. The manager refused to hear Miyata's statement of leaving. Eventually, Miyata decided to stay as Aoki Masaru and Tomiko came up to the counter. Aoki asked if the reason why Miyata's last match was bad, was because of weight management or because of a certain someone's retirement, Miyata avoided the question. As Aoki left, he claimed Miyata shouldn't wait any longer and move up to the next stage. Kimura Tatsuya then entered the store. Kimura stated that Miyata shouldn't be working at a convenience store, as he's one step away from becoming a world champion. Kimura was shocked after asking him what his wage is, as it was unusually high. Kimura then left, claiming that everyone has high hopes for him and to not squander his talent. Takamura entered the store, asked about the missing cat flier. Takamura made fun of Miyata after finding out that he owns the cat and named it "Sarate". Takamura told Miyata that he shouldn't be stuck in the same place and to live up to his potential. Miyata then asked for the manager to kick Takamura out. After that fails, Miyata called the police on him. Miyata then returned home, remembering what the three boxers said to him. Miyata meet Ippo at the tree with the line. He questioned Ippo about the arm weights that Ippo replied was just a habit. Ippo told Miyata to not fixate on him as he will never return to the ring again and to switch weight classes in order to not suffer at featherweight. Miyata replied that he will switch depending on Ippo's answer to the next question. Miyata asked who told Ippo that he is Punch Drunk. Seeing Ippo unable to answer, Miyata walked away, telling him that what lies ahead will be his decision. At the Kawahara Boxing Gym, Miyata and Suzuki discussed the news of Sendō challenging Alfredo. Suzuki supposed that Sendō was attempting a fight that was out of his league due to Alfredo beating Ippo, who defeated Sendō Takeshi twice. Miyata dismissed Suzuki's simplicity, reminding him that Alfredo Gonzales defeated Ippo with a right counter, which he deemed Sendō to be the of the most dangerous opponents a counter puncher can face due to his unpredictable punches. Miyata added that he was not saying that Sendō will win, but noted that a boxer's best weapon had it's effectiveness lessened two or three times over. Miyata was then handed homework by middle school student Nakatsuka, who needed help on it. Miyata commented how the group of boxers near him should have been enough, mentioned how boxers are already thought of as idiots. Miyata then left for work with the homework paper, claiming that he will give them back the next day. At the Márquez, Miyata, who had trouble figuring out the factorisation problems, asked his manager, however she did not know the answers either. Mashiba Ryō then arrived to the Márquez and met Miyata at the counter. After tossed ¥100 at Miyata and ordered to give him the receipt, the manager, angered at Mashiba's attitude, claimed that ¥100 was not enough due to sales tax. Miyata offered a deal, if Mashiba solved the factorisation problem, he will waive the sales tax. Mashiba gave Miyata the answers before he walked away commenting how boxers are already seen as idiots. Match History Spars Successions Appearance Physically resembling Kimura Tatsuya, Miyata is a tall and fit boxer with jet-black hair. His eyes are dark red in colour and he is also said to be handsome, with most of his matches garnering female spectators who encourage him to "not get hit in the face". Personality As a child, Miyata was extremely cheerful. He set his father as a role model and went to many of his matches, but after his father's defeat at the hands of Randy Boy Senior and subsequent retirement from boxing, Miyata became calm and serious. There are few instances in which he is seen smiling, such as after defeating Jimmy Sisphar and Randy Boy Junior, when Mr. Sakaguchi's assault was posted in the newspaper and while sparring with Sendō Takeshi. He is very stubborn, as evident in his refusal to move up to another weight class to ease the severity of his weight control, and when he didn't want to learn uppercuts to defeat Randy Boy Junior. However, he has his reasons for being stubborn, namely his promise to Ippo and his pride in his father's boxing. Miyata is also prideful and dislikes being disrespected. Sendō playfully slaps him in the back of the head, he throws a glove at him and tells him to get in the ring. He is particularly close to Takamura Mamoru, Kimura Tatsuya and Makunouchi Ippo, but doesn't have many friends outside of his former gym mates. Miyata is also among the characters in the series with no love interests. Miyata has shown fluency in speaking Thai and English. Boxing Abilities Miyata is an out-boxer cut of the same cloth as his father. He possesses extraordinary speed, courage and timing; throughout the series, his speed has evolved to the point where he now disappears from his opponent's sight. Since he doesn't have much innate power, his primary weapons are counter punches, because they rely on the opponent's momentum to deal damage. He could win many matches on points, but aims for KO wins to prove the supremacy of his style. He is also able to memorise his opponent's attacks with his body, so no single punch can work on him twice. He starts out almost all matches the same way, by throwing a large number of only small jabs and circling the opponent as much as possible. This is actually a trick as Miyata will pretend he's going at his full speed to make his opponent over-confident about catching him. When a big punch is thrown he will speed up and counter. Miyata will repeat this pattern, speeding up gradually throughout the fight, though he rarely has to as he continues to master it. Sawamura Ryūhei's and Miyata's counters have been compared numerous times. The difference is that Sawamura strikes his opponent whenever he sees an opening; Miyata only steps into his opponent's punches when they are fully in motion. The result can be seen in Miyata's KO ratio, which even rivals Ippo's. Miyata is regarded as the third most talented boxer in the series, behind Ricardo Martinez and Takamura Mamoru. Techniques Since Miyata is a counter specialist, all of his punches are potential Sunday punches. *Detroit Style *Counter *Jolt Counter *Cross Counter *Flicker Jab *Sway *Motionless Jab *Pin-Point Counter *Corkscrew Counter *Speed Hell - The moment in which Miyata decides to go full speed. He can launch a flurry of different punches from many different angles, and advances so quickly that to his opponent it looks as if they're staring down several Miyata's at once. It was first shown during his fight with Randy Boy Jr. when Miyata felt like he had to compensate for Randy Boy's constant switch hitting with more speed. Takamura (as well as his then opponent Bryan Hawk) also used this move, but since Miyata is a Featherweight his Speed Hell is much faster. Speed Hell drains Miyata of his already low energy reserves. *Southpaw Hitman Style - used during his match with Mashiba as a feint. Miyata performed a shoulder block to deflect one of Mashiba's flicker jabs, then closed in and performed a cross counter to Mashiba's jaw. *Flicker Jab - to be demonstrate and used for his sparring against Kimura. However Miyata used it for once so that Kimura could learned on how to evade Flicker Jabs against Mashiba for the Champion Carnival Junior Lightweight. Weaknesses Miyata's father has pointed out that his regular punches lack power, and Sawamura has said that although his counters are powerful, they are also predictable. Sendō Takeshi also made this apparent by dodging every punch Miyata threw at him during a spar, having realized that he was always aiming for the head. He went as far to say that his fighting style is far too simple for the world stage. Miyata's maybe biggest problem is his stubbornness to use counter-boxing, having no other big punches in his repertoire. Takamura helps to improve Miyata's counters by informing him of his tendency to just use his arms with no rotation, rather than putting his entire back into it. Like Takamura, Miyata often has problems with cutting weight. In addition to this, and possibly as a result of it, he is very susceptible to body blows. It has been stated that Miyata's build should be limited at the Jr. Lightweight and Lightweight divisions. As such he kept up a brutal pace of one match a month to keep himself at the maximum allowed weight for the Featherweight Division. Gallery Anime Scenes= MiyataRoadwork2.png|Weak from weight control. MiyataRoadwork.png|Training under weight control. MiyataIchirouV3.png MiyataIchirou.png MiyataIchirouBackround.png MiyataIchirouV2.png |-| VS. Arnie Gregory= Bloody_Cross_Avoided.png|Bloody Cross Avoided Bloody_Cross_Before_Countered.png|Arnie using again Bloody Cross; Before Arnie Gets Countered Arnie_Gregory_Defeated.png|Arnie defeated while using Bloody Cross technique. |-| Manga Scenes= |-| Video Game= Miyata_-_PS3_-_04.png Miyata - PS3 - 03.png Miyata - PS3 - 02.png Miyata - PS3 - 01.png Trivia * Miyata's fighting style is modelled after Sugar Ray Leonard, and his appearance is modelled after Takahashi Naoto (who also runs Morikawa's boxing gym JB Sports Gym). Takarajima No. 4 "The Manga family", page 212-215 * The fight poster for Miyata vs Luisito Ico in Chapter 1126 had listed the incorrect fight record for Miyata (21 matches, 19 wins, 17 KO's, 1 draw) when it came out in Weekly Shonen Magazine. When the chapter was later released in volume 114, Miyata's fight record was changed to 25 matches, 23 wins, 21 KO's 1 loss, 1 draw. * In Round 199, Ippo mentions that Miyata fought 4 Korean Boxer, 4 Filipinos, and 3 Thailand Boxers while over seas. His record is 10 wins, 1 Draw, and 8 KO's. Even thought it only mentions Miyata fighting two times in Thailand, and heading for Korea afterwords. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Miyata Family Category:Kawahara Boxing Gym Category:Boxers Category:Active Boxers Category:Featherweights Category:OPBF Featherweight Champion Category:OPBF Champions Category:Out Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Genius Boxers Category:World Rankers